


Accidents can be a blessing

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dominant Loki, F/M, Hair-pulling, Leather, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Submissive OFC, Teasing, boot licking, over the knee spanking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt I got: A shy, easily flustered (and secretly sub) palace maid has an obvious crush on Loki. As she serves him his drink one afternoon, he uses magic to make her trip and spill on him so that he can send her to his chambers to ‘punish’ her ;) (bootlicking, hair gripping and praise after punishment appreciated)





	Accidents can be a blessing

Kara felt her cheeks heat up when she saw Loki glance in her direction in the great hall, she looked away quickly, unable to maintain eye contact with him.

She was ushered by the head maid to take over with pouring drinks for the royal table. Kara knew she would be in trouble if she declined to do so. So, she took the drinks tray over to the table and tried her best to not look at a certain Prince.

The maid made her way around the table, filling up everyone’s glasses with wine. Loki was the last one, she managed to keep her shaking under control as she stepped in closer to him, ready to pour. But the worst thing happened.

Failing to notice the very slight flick of Loki’s hand, she tripped. And not only did she just trip, but she spilled wine all over Loki and almost landed in his lap herself.

She was  _mortified._

‘Oh my Odin! I’m SO sorry, my Prince. Please forgive me.’ She rambled out quickly, terrified about what she just did.

The others around them gasped and the head maid was appalled. Loki was eerily calm, and Kara wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Loki turned his head and motioned for one of the guards. Kara felt like time had stopped, she was frozen to the spot, unsure on what to do. Should she try and clean him up? But she wasn’t allowed to touch royalty without express permission from them.

‘Take her to my chambers. I will be along shortly to carry out her punishment.’ Loki said smoothly.

Kara felt her stomach drop. No. Please no.

‘My Prince. Please, I’m so sorry.’ She tried again, but Loki put his hand up to silence her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and went along with the guard. Everyone else in the hall was silent as they watched her walk of shame.

The entire walk to Loki’s chambers had the poor girl shaking in fear. What was he going to do to her? She had no idea what his idea of a punishment would be. Would it be the flogger? A finger cut off? Which was not unheard of if someone did a misdeed to one of the royals… Or sometimes,  _worse._

‘The Prince will be along shortly.’ The guard said when he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside.

Kara gulped and stepped inside meekly. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the room, she had never been inside one of the royals chambers before. It was lavished with green and gold furnishings, just like she imagined it would be.

She couldn’t stop pacing back and fore, terrified about what was to come. She never saw or heard Loki sneaking into the room mere seconds after she had arrived.

He watched her pacing, then when she finally stopped to cover her face with her hands, he snuck up behind her.

‘Ohh what to do with you.’ He purred.

She let out a screech and lurched forwards, then she spun around and her eyes widened. Her lower lip trembled as she started begging.

‘P… please, My Prince. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. I’m so sorry.’ She sobbed and to Loki’s utter delight, she rushed towards him and knelt down on front of him, literally begging at his feet.

He paused to ponder things over a minute, while enjoying the view of the maid down on her knees. His mind wandered to what else she could do while down there.

‘Lick my boots.’ He demanded, but his tone was still incredibly calm.

Kara froze for a second, did she really hear him right? Her stomach turned, but not in a bad way. She looked at his boots and found herself clenching her thighs together. She had always had a thing for his armour, especially his always impeccably clean boots.

Not wanting to risk getting into further trouble, still not knowing what her punishment was going to be exactly, she started by kissing his boots. Then she licked them in turn, so relieved they weren’t mucky. But she still felt humiliated… And it was turning her on something hellish.

‘Good girl, Kara.’ Loki purred, pleased with her obedience so far.

She felt her heart soar at his praise and her cheeks turned bright red. She also wondered how he knew her name?

‘Stand.’

She got up to her feet, legs wobbly and unsteady. But she kept it together, hands clasped on front of her and head bowed down to not make eye contact.

Loki stepped in closer, she could almost smell the leather from him he was so close. If she just leaned forward slightly, her nose would touch him.

One of his hands was suddenly in her hair, gripping tightly he yanked her head back, making her gasp. He leaned over her, sneering down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

‘Tell me. How long have you been submissive?’ He spoke low, but just his mere voice sent shivers down her spine. She’d always had a thing for his voice.

Her eyes widened at his question and she struggled to find her voice.

‘No need to be shy, pet. There is nothing wrong with _craving_  subjugation.’ He purred, pulling tighter on her hair.

‘A while… My Prince.’ She squeaked, eyes roaming all over Loki’s face, unable to keep eye contact.

‘Mmm. And tell me, do you always dream of me when you are pleasuring yourself?’

She looked utterly shocked at him knowing that.

‘Oh yes, pet. Don’t think I don’t know. I’ve heard your cries of pleasure from your chambers, my name spilling from between your luscious lips.’ His lips were right by her ear now, whispering huskily into it.

‘I… I didn’t mean any disrespect, my Prince.’ She closed her eyes, truly scared now for what he was going to do. How could she have been so careless for being loud?

‘Look at me.’

Her eyes flew open and locked onto his.

‘Two options, my pet. You can either run along back to your chambers, no percussions to be had.’ Her hopes rose then, thinking she had escaped from being in trouble. But then she did wonder what the other option would be…

Loki released her hair; he trailed his hand down and to the front of her neck. He held her there, lightly. Not squeezing, but just allowing her to feel the power of his large hand in such a delicate place. He brushed his lips across her earlobe before giving her the other option.

‘Or you can stay here and take your chances with Daddy. Take your punishment like the good girl I know you are.’

She almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing. If she hadn’t been wearing underwear her arousal would have been dripping down her thighs by now for sure.

He allowed it to sink in, his hand still clutching her neck while his thumb stroked her skin softly.

‘What will it be, little pet?’ He trailed his nose against her cheek, and he already knew what the answer would be.

‘I… I will take my punishment, my Prince.’ She said quietly, entire body trembling in excitement.

‘No, not Prince.’ Loki corrected her, his hand tightening around her throat in warning.

‘Daddy?’ She gasped.

Loki’s eyes softened then. ‘That’s a girl. Now, you need to be punished for spilling wine all over me.’ He let go over her and stepped back, she felt strange when he moved away.

The God went over to the couch and sat down with his legs splayed open.

‘Take off your clothes. Then come to me.’ He motioned her to him with his finger.

Kara didn’t even hesitate. She reached under her dress and pulled down her knickers, leaving them on the floor where she had been standing. Her dress was next to come off, she put that down too. Then she crossed the room towards Loki, under his hunger filled watch. He patted his thigh and she knew exactly what was going to happen.

Loki adored the way her skin was flushed red, how she was yet to stop trembling in his presence too. He helped her across his lap, on her stomach. She gasped when he took her hands and pinned them behind her, against her lower back, and he engulfed them with one of his large, powerful hands.

She was going nowhere anytime soon.

Loki was almost giddy with how obedient and submissive she was. He let out a ragged breath as he clutched her backside and squeezed her cheeks.  

He could smell her arousal as clear as day.

‘You will count them and thank Daddy for every smack. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She whimpered.

Loki smirked and then began. From the first one, he didn’t hold back. His swing was ruthless and unyielding as he brought his hand down repeatedly against her bum. She cried with each and every one, but to Loki’s delight she kept up with the counting and thanked him each time. Never missing a beat.

‘Such a good girl you are, taking this so well.’ She could hear from his tone how genuinely pleased he was with her and that made her even more aroused.

The sting from his smacks radiated through her completely. She was sobbing like a baby before he was even finished with her.

‘Ooo, now what is this? Look at you, pet. You are positively dripping wet.’ He said as he slipped his hand between her thighs and touched her. She let out a gasp at his touch, even though it was feather light. Then his tone dropped. ‘And this is supposed to be a punishment.’

‘I… I’m sorry, Daddy.’ She bit her lower lip hard, almost making it bleed, trying to keep herself together. But she just couldn’t. How could anyone be composed while lying across Loki’s lap in this way? Restrained and being spanked with his bare hands.

Loki chuckled and couldn’t resist exploring further, his long dexterous fingers teasing through her folds and against her clit. When she let out a moan, he circled her clit a few times before pulling away. Laughing when she groaned in disappointment.

He smacked her once more for good measure, making her cry out again.

Kara was then raised up on his lap, into a sitting position. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair softly.

‘Such a good girl. You took that so well. Now, would you like your release?’  

‘Please, Daddy.’ She nodded eagerly, moving her hips slightly to try and press down against him because she was so damn horny.

Loki chuckled. ‘Very well. You can take your pleasure, without using your hands you may use my thigh  _only._ ’ He said darkly, eyes glazing over at the thought.

She swallowed hard. ‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She eagerly re-positioned herself with Loki’s help, so she was straddling across his thigh. She could feel the muscle and strength even through his leather trousers, and the leather only added to the exquisite feeling between her own thighs.

Loki grabbed her wrists once again and pinned them behind her, holding them in place with one of his hands. With his other hand, he gripped her hip tightly, aiming to leave marks from his nails digging in.

‘Ride me, girl.’ He commanded.

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She started grinding and humping his thigh, the bliss taking over her completely. It was no surprise to Loki when she was close to coming after only a few minutes.

‘Can I come please, Daddy?’ She whimpered, her movements becoming quicker and more desperate.

Loki let go of her hip and gripped her chin, smirking as he leaned in close and hovered his lips just over hers.

‘Come for me, my pet.’ He growled, then forced his mouth onto hers while she came, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

She collapsed forward against his chest, coming down from her high. Her body was still trembling in the aftermath, Loki pulled her round to sit on his lap again. He cradled her head against his chest and stroked her body softly.

‘You’re such an obedient little one. But it seems you’ve made a mess of my trousers again, pet. Perhaps I should keep you here, for some more punishment later.’ He growled, squeezing her thigh.

She never responded verbally, just hid her face into his neck and let out a shaky breath. She certainly didn’t want to go anywhere.


End file.
